Attributes
, or stats, determine the extent of various things the player is able to do. The lowest value is zero, with higher numbers indicating stronger capabilities. These attributes improve as the player character's experience level increases. Equipping armor and accessories, placing certain furniture in the house, improving the workshop, and consuming foods can also boost attributes. HP, Attack, Defense, and Stamina are permanently increased upon level-up, though Endurance can only be increased with certain Skills and the other stats can only be increased by using or wearing certain equipment, weapons, accessories, and/or consumables. Health Health is the amount of (health points) the player has available. When Health reaches zero, the player collapses and must try again. Health can be restored by sleeping or using certain consumable items. The player begins the game with 110 maximum . Items that can increase Health: *Hats *Health accessories *Health furniture *Health consumables *King Salmon Fillet (permanent +1 increase) *Foie Gras with Orange (permanent +2 increase) Stamina Stamina, or "energy", is the amount of (stamina points) the player has to expend on activities. It is used up as the player completes certain actions, such as chopping down trees, mining, sparring, and more. Stamina can be restored through sleeping, resting on certain pieces of furniture, and consuming certain foods. When stamina reaches at or near zero, the player will no longer be able to perform stamina-consuming tasks. The player begins the game with 80 out of 200 maximum . Items that can increase Stamina: *Clothing (only Tops and Bottoms) *Stamina accessories *Stamina furniture *Stamina consumables *Certain restaurant consumables Endurance Endurance determines the length of time that the player can sprint or roll in one burst. It is depleted temporarily while the player uses Dash (sprint/run) or Dodge Roll (somersault), then gradually refills. The gauge refills faster if the player does not let the small orange part at the tail end of the meter run out completely. The player begins the game with 100 Endurance. Attack Attack determines the amount of damage the player does to enemies and harvestable objects. The higher this attribute, the more powerful the player's strikes will be. The player begins the game with 20 Attack. Items that can increase Attack: *Clothing (only Tops and Bottoms) *Attack accessories *Attack furniture *Buff consumables *Main course restaurant consumables *Ocean's Fortune (permanent +1 increase) Defense Defense is the defensive stat of the player. The higher this attribute, the better the player fares when receiving attacks from enemies. The player begins the game with 8 Defense. Items that can increase Defense: *Clothing *Defense accessories *Defense furniture *Buff consumables *Meat restaurant consumables *Dragon Soup (permanent +1 increase) *Secret Fish King Soup (permanent +1 increase) Resilience Resilience reduces the chance of receiving damage from a critical attack. It is subtracted from an attacker's Critical Chance when determining whether or not an attack should give increased critical damage. Items that can increase Resilience: *Colorful Hat *Resilience accessories Critical Chance Critical Chance determines the chance of Critical Hits happening when the player attacks enemies. Items that can increase Critical Chance: *Critical Chance accessories *Magician's Hat *Defense furniture *Buff consumables *Vegetable restaurant consumables *Power in a Can (permanent +0.5% increase) Critical Damage Critical Hits are more powerful than a normal attack. Critical Hits that the player inflicts will display the amount of damage inflicted in red text with a white border in a larger size than usual. Melee Critical Damage Melee Critical Damage determines how much extra damage that Critical Hits from gloves, knuckles, swords, and hammers do. Items that can increase Melee Critical Damage: *Buff consumables *Dessert restaurant consumables Ranged Critical Damage Ranged Critical Damage determines how much extra damage that Critical Hits from guns do. Items that can increase Ranged Critical Damage: *Buff consumables *Drink restaurant consumables Category:Combat Category:Player character Category:Resource gathering